


有一天，Chris Evans的屁股上长出一条尾巴

by wpontiff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	有一天，Chris Evans的屁股上长出一条尾巴

1.  
Chris看到垂在自己右腿边的一小截黄色的毛绒绒的东西一闪而过的时候一瞬间笃定地认为是自己没睡醒。  
于是他装作不在意地继续洗漱，心里自嘲自己是个神经病，洗脸的时候还特意沾湿了毛巾狠狠地擦眼睛……一分钟后，他住的套房回荡着他惊恐的尖叫：“啊！！！！”  
由于他是这部戏的第一主角，所以他住的房间格外大……没有吵醒任何人，当然，也有可能是昨天他隔壁的Anthony和Scarlett包括住在走廊尽头的那个罗马尼亚小可爱都被不是处女座甚过处女座导演弄得筋疲力竭现在应该还在沉睡的缘故。  
所以，现在是Chris·相当确定自己是一个人类·家族没有变异基因·现在清醒中·Evans单独地呆在浴室，扭头扭着身子追着一根尾巴转圈圈，标准的傻狗式智商……后来他才清醒过来他完全可以用手抓住尾巴。  
请原谅他吧，毕竟……说实话，谁愿意一醒过来发现自己不是多了一条唧唧而是多了一条尾巴？两条唧唧的男人操遍天下无敌手，一条尾巴的男人只会被捉去做研究好吗？！  
特别是，他妈的，是要让他将裤子那个地方，对就是该死的，皮薄敏感的尾椎骨的那个地方剪一个洞把尾巴撸出来吗？  
他有试着将尾巴塞进内裤的，噢，内裤太小他想了想只能挂空挡了，只要不跑步什么的，别人只会看到他乳摇臀摇而不是唧唧乱晃。  
但是该死的，他的尾巴的毛发就如同他的头发似的，长势喜人还特别的蓬松！  
毛尖直接接触屁股的触感他还能承受，但一旦擦着屁股缝隙……他总会控制不住地想挠，想想那些汗液沾湿毛发，总有一种自己大便了忘记擦屁屁的感觉呢！   
一个小时以后，他确定向西方诸神祈祷都没有用之后，他给他的好兄弟Anthony Mackie打了电话。拜托，对方是个黑人，从非洲大陆形成那天就生活在这个陆地上的民族有什么没见过呢？  
于是，在黑人瞪大眼看向他尾巴并高声嚷叫：“Hell，man？？”  
“你该死的多了一根尾巴！！！”  
噢……这一刻他觉得他低估了黑人的善良与热心程度，他不仅充满爱意地想帮Chris Evans解决问题，他还号召了全剧组的人来一起帮Chris解决问题呢。  
Such a good friend！  
“我觉得你可以绕在腰上，”道具的Paul满脸是对造物主的敬畏：“你知道的，据说非洲很多男人唧唧太长就是系到腰上的！”  
“对，小便的时候也很方便！”特效的Jim也投了赞同票，随即皱了眉头：“等等我想错了！你是站着尿尿的！！但是尾巴在腰，拉屎要撩……所以还是绕在腰上吧！”  
服装的Anna有话说：“需要我在尾巴尖给你系一个蝴蝶结吗？毕竟他也是你身体的一部分了呢！”  
脸色有些红得过分的化妆姑娘Charlie有异议了：“但是Chris现在扮演的是美国队长，我觉得即使是蝴蝶结都应该是用印上了星条旗花纹的！”   
“我只是想知道你前面硬的时候它也会跟着硬吗？”Scarlett抱胸看着他。  
然后，然后……门口出现了Sebastian总是在状况外的身影：“出了什么事了？有吃的吗，嗯？”  
于是Scarlett的问题有了答案了，嗯……虽然Chris现在穿着破洞裤，还没有内裤，感激吧，这些站在他身边的人注意力只集中在他的屁股上，所以，前面将裤裆撑起来的家伙他们应该看不到。  
肇事者Sebastian好像是刚睡饱了起来，神情看起来迷糊又无辜，穿着睡袍，露出一截小腿，噢……那件该死的睡袍是交领的，腰上系带松松的，胸口露出来了大半……Chris Evans的前面硬起来的同时，后面也竖了起来。   
还一下一下一晃一晃，摇动得很欢快……

 

2.  
他敲开联合主演的房间门用的理由是他快被蹂躏死了他需要地方躲一躲……当然，必须双手捧着被Anthony和Scarlett揉捏搓拔抓拽卷得委顿的垂在手心毫无生气的尾巴一脸委屈地看着开门的人。  
或许自己脸上可怜兮兮的表情虽然会让对方感觉更像犬类，但是加分不是吗？  
至少他看到Sebastian在拉开门的时候，扒在门框上的手松了又捏上，然后又松了……举起手掌本来是朝自己柔软的头发（对的！真的很柔软啊Sebastian！不试一试吗！触感超级棒保证你不会吃亏哦！）来的，中途强硬地改成了摸Sebastian自己的后脑勺。  
Chris的尾巴下垂得更厉害，觉得自己仿佛真的变成了大狗狗，还是主人不愿意亲近那种，呜呜。  
他别别扭扭地将自己挤在沙发的角落，丝毫不介意身形和表情的不配对，眼睛直直地盯着坐的很远的人：“你在干什么？”  
“额，看剧本？”Sebastian举了举手里的东西，“你要吃东西吗？我有零食。”  
Chris有一点点小开心，因为想起这个人整天带着面罩到处找吃的的情形来了……但是：“我明明存了很多吃的，你为什么不问我要？”   
Sebastian张了张嘴，“我……我不知道你存了很多吃的，我……我不是……”Chris的脸委屈得更厉害，Sebastian扯出一个安慰的笑容：“对不起。”  
Chris唔嗯了一声，“那么，我可以坐到你那边吗？”   
“当然！”本来蜷起腿的男人立刻坐正，拍了拍自己身边的沙发：“过来吧。”  
他的尾巴比他自己先有反应……  
虽然他们之间还是有一点点距离啦，但是，他脸上的笑容遮掩不住。   
“Chris？”  
“嗯？”   
“你，你的尾巴没事吧？”   
“没事啊！”   
“他现在在我的大腿上……”   
“噢……对不起！”他赶紧收回。  
Sebastian的脸有些红，想了想：“你需要我帮你播放碟片吗？”   
“有欢快一点的吗？我昨天看《忠犬八公》哭了一天！”  
他们最后决定看《我配不上她》，Chris一直在笑，不过Sebastian……“Chris。”   
“嗯？怎么了？这个桥段很好笑啊！”  
“你的尾巴，它现在在摩擦我的腰，噢，尾巴尖还擦着我的背……”  
Chris真的好想说这个莫名其妙多出来的东西有自己的意识他根本控制不住啊！但是，声音很沮丧:“哦。”  
Sebastian叹了口气：“我背上很敏感……还是放在我大腿上吧。”  
“真的？！”Chris两眼放光，“Baz，我简直爱……额，它简直爱死你的大腿了！”   
Sebastian愣了一会儿，“那么，”他抬起手，一脸的无奈：“为什么要绕着我的手腕？” 

 

3.  
这一定是尾巴的错！！Chris站在厕所门口闷闷不乐……明明对方只是去卫生间，他，他现在也控制不住亦步亦趋了！   
噢，卫生间门口的柜子上那个棒球看起来很可口的样子！虽然知道不能吃，但是追着玩应该很不错！  
就在他控制不住的时候，Sebastian拉开了门，显然被他吓了一大跳：“Chris？”  
“嗯。”他看了Sebastian一眼，突然很想，是真的很想抱抱他。   
“你没事吧？”对方伸手，小心翼翼地触碰着他的肩膀：“需要谈谈吗？”   
他有些迟疑，“我……”   
“没关系，”Sebastian舔了舔唇真挚地看着他：“只是你知道，任何你需要帮助的时候，我都在。”  
Chris的心雀跃起来,实话说是他的尾巴先兴奋地晃动:“那么……”   
Chris Evans终于取得了Sebastian身体（一部分）的使用权！撒花！  
他惬意地仰躺在人家的大腿上，觉得尾巴被压着了有些不舒服，于是换成了侧躺，朝外。  
但是看不到Sebastian更不舒服，转身180°，侧躺，朝内。   
噢……脸颊直直地冲着人家的下体。  
很尴尬的姿势。  
但是，一定是因为那根该死的尾巴的错！他想……他想凑上去嗅气味！   
呜呜……他咬着唇控制，控制，控制……   
眼不见心不烦！再转身！   
脑后面就是那个人的腹部哦，你可以往里面靠一点的Chris Evans！不，不，我不能那么做！  
但是你现在是一只狗狗啊，有需要就必须满足的狗狗啊！   
你只是一只畜生啊……  
你才是畜生！！虽然畜生想在树根下撒尿就不会去寻找沙发脚这一点我很欣赏还有畜生可以想上就上，上的漂亮！！但是，我，我只是多了一根尾巴……克制，Chris Evans！克制！！啊，控制不住了！  
Sebastian的腿都快僵硬抽筋了。真的快了。所以对方毛楂楂的短发还细细密密的透过他的短裤刺了进去直直地磨蹭着他的大腿，很痒。他深吸了口气：“Chris？怎么了？你换了好几个姿势……不舒服吗？”  
“不……”他现在是将自己背面朝上趴在了Sebastian的腿上，声音闷闷的：“我，我想让你帮我挠下巴。”  
Sebastian这次沉默比较久，久到终于理智占上风的Chris开始怀疑自己是不是得寸进尺了。   
“狗狗们的确都喜欢那样……”他的声音带着颤抖的笑意：“转过来吧。”  
Sebastian的指甲修剪得非常整齐，轻轻柔柔地挠着，甚至帮他揉着肚子，“好点了吗？”   
“嗯。”他睁开眼就直直地望进那个人灰蓝色的眼睛，里面仿佛凝聚了整个璀璨的夜空，浩淼又温柔。  
“Sebastian……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我还想舔你的脸。”他几乎带了哭腔，觉得自己这一辈子的自尊都会在今天丢完：“好吧，不止这样。”  
“我……我想抱着你蹭！”他懊恼着将自己缩成一团，该死的，该死的……正好将脑袋往Sebastian的下体那边送，然后他深深地嗅了一口。  
“你的味道。”  
“你的……我想抱着你蹭，不是抱着你的大腿蹭！”他紧紧地搂着对方温暖的腰肢，自暴自弃地说：“我还想嗅你的屁股，无论你在哪儿，去哪儿，都想跟在你后面。”  
Sebastian显然被惊得说不出话来。  
“我，我不光前面，现在后面……在看到你的时候都硬的起来了……”他委委屈屈地将自己埋在Sebastian的腹部：“怎么办？我忍不了！我真的……”  
然后，一只温柔的手放在了他的脑袋上。那种被关爱的舒坦从毛发的最末端经过头皮，传到了他的四肢百骸，骨髓或者灵魂。   
他听到头顶轻微的带着笑意的叹气：“那么，你为什么要忍呢？” 

 

FIN。


End file.
